The Day of Darkness
by The Alpha3
Summary: Jason Lancaster comes to New York in order to train with Jace Lightwood, the greatest Shadowhunter of his generation, but his training is put on hold when an eclipse occurs and demons rule the day. Now its up to Jason and all of the New York Clave to save the day.


**The Sword**

It was another hot summer day at the New York Institute. I was in the weapons room cleaning my katana when I heard a scream. I dropped my sword and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Jace had his head in the trash can.

''That's the last time I try your cooking Isabelle!'' he said as he lifted his head out of the trash can.

''Don't be such a drama queen. It wasn't that bad.'' She looked to her brother Alec. ''Was it?''

It looked like he was still trying to his food down.

''I thought it tasted gr-''

He jumped out of his chair and ran to the bathroom.

''You guys are jerks.'' She said with frustration. ''You should be grateful that I decided to make you a home cooked meal.''

She gazed into my eyes and gave me a warm smile.

''Hello Jason, would you like to try some of my delicious food?'' she asked

''Don't do it Jason; you'll regret it for the rest of your life.'' Said Jace with a haunting voice.

I ignored Jace's comment and just stared at Isabelle. She was amazingly beautiful with her dark brown eyes and long black hair. Although I was fourteen years old I thought that I had a chance with her, but then she started dating Simon the vampire. I was told that they were serious and yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was about to say yes but then I smelled the food. It smelled like rotten eggs mixed with spoiled milk and a dash of rat droppings. I almost hurled at the thought of what it would taste like. Isabelle must have noticed the look on my face because she scowled and turned her back to Jace and I. Then she began to walk to her room.

''This is the last time that I will ever do anything nice for you guys!'' she yelled with anger as she slammed her door.

''Is that a promise?'' Jace shouted back.

I dropped my head in shame. Now I'll never have a chance with her. Jace wiped his mouth with a napkin and patted me on the shoulder.

''Well I guess it's time for us to start training.'' He said as he walked me to the training room.

''Okay'' I sighed.

. . .

Even though I've been here for a month I was still amazed at how big the training was with its hard wooden floors and various weapons that covered the walls. Jace walked up to the wall, grabbed two broadswords, and handed one to me. I was hoping that that we could do more work with the katana, but Jace was the master and I was his student. I had come all the way from Idris just so that he could teach me how to be a great Shadowhunter like him. Since I was the best in my class in Idris my teacher thought it would be a wonderful idea if I learned from one of the best Shadowhunters of our generation. My father thought it was a good opportunity for me hone my skills and become an excellent Shadowhunter. I was hesitant at first, but then I heard that Isabelle Lightwood would also be there to help. As soon as I heard that I packed my bags came straight here.

''Okay, today were going to practice parrying with a broadsword.'' He said.

''Why can't we keep practicing with the katana?'' I asked.

''As a Shadowhunter you need to be able to work with a variety of weapons.'' He said as he walked back to the wall.

''But the katana is my specialty.'' I said.

''And you need to able to specialize with other weapons to.''

''I'd be able to kill a demon with anyone of these weapons.'' I said as glared at him.

''Oh really?'' He said as he took his stance. ''Then come at me''

Without hesitation I ran at him with my sword. He stepped aside and swung his sword at me with remarkable speed. I tried to parry it but failed in the process. I lost the grip I had on my sword and fell to the ground.

''Do you see what I mean?'' He asked. ''Since you haven't worked with a broadsword you weren't able to fight as well as you would have with a katana. That's why you need to practice with as many weapons as you can.''

He stood over me and offered me his hand. I swatted it away and stood straight up.

''What about Isabelle? The only weapon she uses is a whip and she is an awesome Shadowhunter!'' I exclaimed.

''Your only saying that because of the little crush you have on her.'' He said with a teasing voice.

I could feel my face getting warmer. How did he know about that? I've made sure to keep my feelings about Isabelle a secret.

''Forget about it, let's just practice with the stupid broadsword.'' I said, changing the subject.

''Whatever you say lover boy.'' He said as he made kissing noises.

For the rest of the afternoon we practiced with the broadsword. I noticed that I was getting better with the sword as we continued to practice. After we were done with practice I went back to the weapons room to pick up the katana that I had dropped earlier. I understood what Jace was talking about when he said that I needed to be able to specialize with other weapons, but this sword was special to me. It was a memento of my mother. I remembered how she'd always carry it with her wherever she went. She said as long as the sword was by her side it would always protect her. That is why she gave it to me before she went out with dad to fight in the war against the rouge Shadowhunter Valentine. When I only saw dad come back from the war I couldn't hold back my tears. It was the worst day of my life. I knew we had won, but to me it felt like the world had ended. Once the funeral was over I came home and started training with the sword. I trained with it every day. And every time I looked at it I saw my mother's reflection. It was like she was always with me. That was why I couldn't use any other weapon. None of them could protect me like my mother's.


End file.
